Hero:108,new and improved,Apetrully?
by miss.qeen6
Summary: Note:I don't own Hero:108 and the characters,also this is in different views,so it will change like,Ape Trully's thoughts,then to a conversation with first squad. Intro,after peace with all animals and Highroller,Zebra Bros and Twin Masters destroyed and defeated what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Oh snap!

*Ape Trully's view* Another morning,i went to make peace with the Cougar king and of coarse made,either a wrong move or he wasn't in a good mood always,I summoned First Squad and they saved me...again,I think I'll go and check up on them,i walk down the hall to First Squad's briefing room,"hm?" I hear muffled voices."Another good morning wasted by having to save Commander Ape Trully,I bet this afternoon we'll have to save him again!"shouted Mighty Ray,Mystique Sonia slapped him with her tongue "Cool it banana brain"Sonia said."I bet he is just hiding the fact that he can fight,he just is too lazy to do it!"Mighty Ray snapped "well...i would time to paint more"Lin Chung said "we could have more time to train"Even Hands agreed."Could..jump rope..more"now Jumpy is agreeing "I guess i could-" I just started to walk away,unable to hear anymore of those foul words I mean,can I help it if I'm a pacifist!I'm just going for a walk,then Woo the Wise came out of nowhere "Are you going to go for a walk?you should take First Squad with you"Woo the wise made my anger boil "No,I'll be fine"I said that through gritted teeth,I swear I'm going to snap soon,I started to walk towards the forest,ok now I'm in the forest and guess what i see...Zebra Bros,I see them sneaking up so they not very good at sneaking,they jumped out."Ha,we are going to get a reward from Highroller!"shouted Sparky White(i just call them S.W & S.B)"He,this is gonna' be so easy since he's _weak_ "S.B said,weak...that's a word I despise especially,if aimed at me,I make an angry face at the first second he said _weak._ I shouldn't of reacted because they noticed they hit something,they both smiled "He's as weak as an ant!"S.W said,I get angrier every time they say weak,they just keep calling me weak,well whatever I called First Squad."Ah!"I squeaked out,they broke and took my signal now I'm really mad!"can I have my signal back,please"I ask and I don't know why I asked so nice "No!" "we'll keep it as a piece of ancient trash!" they both said,that's it I've snapped!And what do I do? "Ha ha ha-ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"S.B screamed "*Gasp*,you'll pay for this!grrrrrrrrr-ahhhhhhh!"S.W screamed after trying to charge at me,what did I do?,I kicked S.B in the jaw,I properly broke it since he only spoke in slurs after that,and I kicked S.W to the floor then stomped on his arm properly braking it,as First Squad come and I turn around and gave them a stare so dark it would have made twin masters flinch "So,still think I'm _weak?"_ I said while i look down at the Zebra Bros First Squad look terrified and guilty."What did you do to them?!"Mighty Ray questioned "he...broke...my...jaw"S.B replied "and he broke my arm!"S.W complained,I started walking back to Big Green with a stunned First Squad following slowly behind.


	2. Chapter 2

After that incident with the zebra bros (this was strait after that,they just got back)First Squad went to Second Squad to tell them the story."What no!"Alpha girl exclaimed,all of them went around to spread the news,within a day everyone knew and now was a bit afraid of him (news travels fast there).*apetrully view* "Hm,everybody seems to stare at me when i walk past,weird"Apetrully thought,oh look,here comes woo the wise (he's now in the dining area)"Um,Apetrully?"Woo said with a worried expression on his face."What is it?"I asked "Um are the rumors true?"He asked "What rumors?"I replied "Some people are saying you broke the jaw and the arms of the zebra bros" at that moment everyone looked at us "...*sigh*y-y yes"I said that looking I looked back up...everyone was staring at me with a terrified look,Woo the wise...the look on his face "Oh come on!you expect me to just let the zebras capture me?!I've snapped now i used to be a pacifist,but not now,so just stop,okay!?"everyone looked shocked,like i just killed a dog."...WHAT!"I shouted at everyone,and everyone turned around and started mumbling,I looked at Woo "...how did you change so fast!?"Woo asked "What do you mean?"I said in a deep tone "ugh,um,I just wondered what-"I cut Woo off "GO,NOW!"I snapped."Ugh!ah!"Woo said in shock "I SAID F*****G GO!"then...everybody ran out of the dining area including Woo "hm...I...feel...weird?"I said out loud "well might as well go for a walk now"I said while walking out of the dining area,then outside.

*Everyone view*

Everyone was running into their places,while First Squad was walking down the halls "Hey whats going on?"Mighty ray asked one of the cannon men "Apetrully flipped in the dining area!and he swore!"said the cannon man "NO!"everyone in first squad said.

*Apetrully's view*

Hm a little walk in the forest always fixes everything...wait..."What is that"I exclaimed,I saw something in the bushes,red eyes...there emerging "What the...a cat!"then it leaped at me and sunk it's teeth in my glove and pierced my skin "AHHHH!"it then leaped into the bushes and said "You'll become more mean,and harm others,he he he he"I then ran back to big green and manged to get into my bedroom without anyone noticing me,and I dressed up my wound and then gone to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

***author's note* If you want me to continue this fanfiction then ask me to continue P.S I'm still going to continue it though.**

The lightning quick change

*Apetully's view* I woke to see a shadowy figure standing in the corner of my room,I quickly rose up to the figure right in front of my face,I rolled over and off the bed "ow" I quietly said I stood up and the figure was right in front of me again,this time it spoke and I could see what _it_ was "He he he,hi"the shadow said."What the!you're me! _with out my costume on_ "I almost shouted "Oh you could say that,but I am,well let's say a different side of you,well not really actually I'm a _demon_ and I took on the form of you,you can thank me later!he he he"the figure then left and I was left alone to ponder about what just happened.

I left my bedroom,still with a bandage on my hand,I went past First squad and Mighty Ray noticed my hand "Apetrully what happened to your hand?"Mighty Ray asked,they all looked at me waiting for a response."What hand?"I replied,they looked at me with looks that say "Something happened to your hand,just tell us because we know" "Fine then I'll just look myself"Mystique Sonia said but then I blacked out as soon as she grabbed my wrist.

*First squads view* "Well,you have a bandage on your hand so what happen-"Sonia cut out as she got punched in the face and was forced back,we were in awe "Ok I've seen dragons,black oil type monsters,a shadow monster and a huge demon by the name twin masters but I never imagened seeing Apetrully punch one of his crew in the face,let alone a girl!"Mighty Ray belted out."And that!just proved that your not! Apetrully,so who are you!?"Mighty Ray shouted "He he he,you noticed strait away didn't you?you see I'm only _borrowing_ this body,I'm really a demon that was resurrected by the black cat deathally"the demon said. **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

The truth hurts  
*First squads view* we were all stunned,Apetrully started to sprint towards them"We have to stop that demon possessing him!" hands shouted,while Apetrully was getting close "HOW?!"Mighty ray shouted back "I would hate to do this but I think we'll have to beat it out of him"Ling chung suggested. "WHAT?!"all First squad screamed " _He he he he,that would be impossible_ "Apetrully said in a demonic voice "why not?"Ling chung asked " _Well your attacks barely hurt me and all of the effects of the battle WILL effect your 'friend' so what are you going to d-_ " .He got interrupted by Mighty ray punching him in the face and then stomach " _OF!_ "he belted and then all of First squad started attacking him Mighty ray blasted him with lightning and hands kicked him and everyone pitched the demon said " _GAH! i'll see you next time and i_ _WONT_ _go easy on you!_ "..."GAH!"Apetrully his stomach and falling to the floor and then falling unconscious,all first squad as staring at him in pity and sadness "Well,he's down for now,let's get him to the infirmary"Mighty ray said with a flat voice... **to be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Nightmares

*apetrully's view*I woke up in a dark room,I knew I was in a dream but it felt and looked real,then a shadow cat walked up to me "W-w who are you?"I stuttered "No alarm,I'm here to warn you even though at least 2 of them have already made their way to your brain and DNA structures"the cat spoke."There are over 20 shadow monsters in total...they are after you and you alone"the cat said "Why me?"I asked "They-oh no their here sorry but-"the cat flew away with super jump I hear something "Growling? _sounds like-nah_ "I questioned myself "Ha ha ha well are you sure _this_ is the one?"a voice called out "Positive,just look deeper into his soul,you'll see it eventually"another replied."Oh I see it,wow that's one bright light...it'll be perfe-"it stopped "oh... _he shouldn't be here_ "I heard then,loud footsteps then started picking up paste...towards me,then I got just a flash of a truly horrific face of that cat who bit me."AHHH!"I yelled as I almost jumped out of my bed then I looked around me,first squad looked at me,worried and Woo the wise was there too.


End file.
